The subject matter disclosed herein relates to in-wing structures, and in particular to a multi-piece in-wing device-retaining apparatus.
Devices, such as sensors, may be placed in a vehicle wing to detect characteristics of the vehicle. Other devices, such as weights for balance, or any other type of device may be placed in the vehicle wing to perform a function during vehicle operation. For example, in a rotary-wing aircraft such as a helicopter, a sensor may be placed in the rotor blades to detect flight characteristics of the rotor blades. In a conventional in-wing device-retention cup, a hole is drilled into one side of the wing and material is removed from an inner surface of an opposite side of the wing to form a recess in the opposite side of the wing. A cup is inserted into the wing, and a base of the cup is positioned in the recess of the inner surface of the wing. However, with the conventional arrangement, material is removed from the wing, which may weaken the wing, or may limit the portions of the wing that may have a sensor or other device positioned therein.